kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maggosh/Archive 3
Crap. TF2 *Poke* 00:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Weapon images Days Image Where Is that better?--Xemnas8 01:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) What else would I put in there?--Xemnas8 04:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Could I publsih it now?--Xemnas8 05:20, December 17, 2010 (UTC) TKW Hello! Hello,i want to be your friend and Plz annnybubble you have pleaze. Thx. Victor Handoyo 11:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Festivus }} Cheers, mate from shitty old Blighty. --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 18:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) }} O.K...-- 18:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Maggosh, I find your belief system fascinating. No, but really, this Festivus thing is the most pro thing I've seen on the wiki in a while. 21:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) A Festivus tree?! What blasphemy, there shall be an aluminum pole, that will remain unadorned. 21:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Crimbo message for you File:Gr8champChristmas.jpg --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 20:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bastardo. http://i767.photobucket.com/albums/xx315/Gr8champ/NatasKaupasMerryChristmas.jpg --[[User:Gr8champ|'Look at me...']] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'Look at me!']] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'Do I have gum in my teeth?']] 14:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Rest MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Festivus! God Bless Us, Every One! melding list Is your meld list complete? -- 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it is, sir. maggosh 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Very nice, and I thank you, sah. -- 23:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) It's not just about the voices. Look, I get that you are probably just doing your job as a moderator, and I respect that. But Final Mix isn't just about the voices-overs being included. It's about all of the things in the International release being updated with new features for the Japanese audiences, the voice overs are just one of those things and they are not the main selling point of the game. They are a major one, but they are not the only ones and only focusing on those implies that that is all that separates Final Mix from the other versions. :1. Please sign your posts. :2. See my latest edit summary. :maggosh 06:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Then why not combine those two sentences. I mean come on, NA and Europeon version of the game obviously includes English acting. That's the main language in those areas. And how is this for a signature. :magUser talk:OmegaWeapon13 Sockpuppeting I think I've broken your record... -- 04:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Holy shit... maggosh 15:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Space Paranoids Keyblade Textures IRC You know who you are maggosh--The Dark Master 00:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i thought you were on irc so i sent you a message.--The Dark Master 00:31, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Armor of Xion Maggosh we need all images of Xion's armor in her gallery.A gallery is suppose to show all forms of a character.--The Dark Master 20:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Terranort KH3D Trailer best quality and translated I had a link on the wiki KH3D page in videos but dont know how to embed but the video I posted has translations and is 720p HD, its fine if you wanna use the one u posted tho. here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6rSwB2MdUE Ansem Ansem,Seeker of Darkness is a fake keyblade wielder.--The Dark Master 17:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, he isn't. maggosh 17:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes he is.He used a keyblade in Kingdom Hearts but iss not an actua user because he was using Riku's body.--The Dark Master 17:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :You just proved yourself wrong. He never wielded a Keyblade directly. maggosh 17:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Then he should be considered a fake keyblade wielder.The other fake keyblade wielders never wielded a keybalde directly because there keyblades where fake.--The Dark Master 17:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, no, no. He's neither real nor fake. The other fake wielders did not use a real Keyblade wielder as a medium to wield a Keyblade. Say I possessed Obama. Would that make me the President of the United States? No. maggosh 17:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Um, those guys are fake Keyblade wielders... because they wielded fake Keyblades. It's not a question of directly or indirectly. -- 17:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lets consider this if you were to possess someone you would be assuming there postion as something.However you are not really in that possesion so it is a fake role.Wich is what Ansem is in terms of a keyblade wielder.--Dark Master Um, those guys are fake Keyblade wielders... because they wielded fake Keyblades. maggosh 17:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Who is not to say the dual soul eater that Ansem wileded was not fake.Who evere heard of a double-bladed key blade anyway.How do we even know the keyblades No Heart and Armor of the Master wieleded were not fake.--The Dark Master 17:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because the Mirage Arena battles are like data simulations. So the Keyblades they wield are simulacrum. :And you're assuming the double-ended Soul Eater isn't a form of Riku's Soul Eater. We already know Keyblades change their forms, a dozen times over. -- 18:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh why is this so diffucult.--The Dark Master 18:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because you're making it that way. maggosh 18:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well it does not matter if I can't convinvce you or Neumanz.I can find others who share my views.If you intend to fight back go ahead.I got my wits and guns, while you two just got your wits.--The Dark Master 18:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ansem SoD did not wield the Keyblade of People's Hearts, ever, and his reason for using Riku's body was specifically because Riku was a wielder and Ansem wasn't. Dark Riku did. Dark Riku, as it turns out, is Riku, and the game even calls the KoPH "Riku's Keyblade". However, if we consider the "Soul Devourer" a Keyblade along the same lines as the Soul Eater, it could be argued that he's a Keyblade wielder. However, the Soul Eater is already extremely tenuously placed as a Keyblade, and honestly, when you start bringing in double-bladed halberds like that, it's just something that has the same motif. 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it memorized? 22:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hey :< i dont rlly understand "userboxes" do u know how to do them? BBS/Days soundtrack Any reason you keep adding unconfirmed track titles made up by fans?— 17:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Those aren't made up. TimmyTurnersDad, a YouTube user, sent me a source he had gotten from someone on GameFAQs about the OST. I had received this message before the site was updated with the Re:coded tracks, and the ones he had received from his source were correct. Really, it can't be just a lucky guess. I screencapped the message here, here and here. maggosh 18:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh...hm. Interesting. But since we're an encyclopedia (or strive to be) we should probably wait for something that's actually citable, especially since the actual album is out in a little over a week. I won't stop you if you add them back.— 19:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::No, you did bring up a valid point, and I thank you for that. Say, how about you register as an editor? We'd be glad to have you. :) maggosh 19:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::ACTUALLY, IT WAS ME ALL ALONG, etc—Urutapu 22:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'LL KILL YOU DEAD CLYDE CASH maggosh 23:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) A winner is you! http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff298/erhama1995/AWinnerIsYou.png Armor of the Master Hello! I was just wondering why you deleted the Trivia for the Armor of the Master. The armor does look similar to that of a Samurai Armor. So why did you deleted it? Please reply. :"Why did you deleted it..." Boy... anyway, it was unneccesary. You don't put Design stuff in the Trivia section. maggosh 04:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC)